Adeline Light
☼ Adeline Light (or Addy, as her friends call her) is the daughter of the princess from “The Light Princess”. Cursed to not have gravity, Addy is eternally optimistic and has her head in the clouds. Even though she tends to be cheerful, Addy has always felt like there was a part of her missing, and is hence a royal to regain her lost gravity. Character Personality “Is it a bird? Is it a fay? No, it’s '''Addy Light' here to make your day! Even though she is cursed to not have gravity, Addy is never down in the dumps. While this cheerful princess can be flighty and does not always have her feet on the ground, she is definitely the light of the party. Just make sure her attention doesn’t drift away!”'' Sociable, vivacious and cheerful, Addy is a''' people-person''' through and through. She is friendly '''to everyone, and '''doesn’t care about things that detract from her rosy world view (such as the rumour that rebelling will cause people to go poof). Hence, she is not prejudiced against rebels, and reaches out to them as well. That being said, Addy can be a bit of an asshole. While she does value the company of people around her and tries to keep the atmosphere upbeat, she also displays an alarming lack of sensitivity when negative events occur, which causes her to make some serious gaffes. Addy thinks that people should always be as happy as her, yet does not recognise that this may not be what they want or need. As a result, she can be inappropriately pushy and inconsiderate. Futhermore, it is frustrating to confide in Addy. She’s unable to relate with the problems of people who seek emotional comfort from her, and is therefore likely to further hurt them by toxic positivity. Hence, there is a good number of people who think she’s insensitive. While generally a light-hearted girl, Addy can also seem fake. She never seems to understand the seriousness of things, and often plays negative events off (or ignores them completely). Notably, there is something missing in the timbre of her laughter, as well as a shrieking quality in it, for it is only after understanding the downs of life can someone truly understand happiness. Hence, her laughter (and by extension, Addy herself), does not sound genuine to her more perceptive peers. Adeline also greatly values freedom — she doesn’t like being restricted by responsibilities or duties (or common sense), the exact opposite of Ting. This allows her to be adaptable to most situations, but also means that she doesn't hold many strong beliefs. This may be one reason why Addy is so unbothered by, '''and seems as if she's above, events around her. King Charming said another misogynistic statement? Ting is upset about the bureaucracy? No matter the severity of the event, its significance either '''flies over Addy's head, or she just doesn't care about it. Though this may be unexpected to acquaintances or even friends, Addy occasionally falls into melancholic moods (or at least a poor mimicry of it). When she gains her gravity in water and becomes more serious, she is capable of self-reflection, and becomes genuinely thoughtful. Unfortunately, she forgets about her flaws (or at least why she thought her flaws were important), leading to a perpetual feeling of being lacking when on dry land. She views her story as a way to finally improve herself, and maybe even feel complete. Hobbies Swimming As the next Light Princess, it is a given that Addy would be fond of swimming. When she swims, she regains her lost gravity and feels complete (albeit much more reflective). Though people have asked her to join the school’s swimming club, Addy refuses to do so, claiming that there is too much commitment. Sports She's literally a jock. Addy occasionally helps out with the cheerhexing team's formations as a flyer, or joins Briar's hextreme games like beanstalk climbing. Addy has tried Bookball, but doesn't find it particularly engaging since she gets tackled by people and she doesn't like being downed. Cafe-hopping Addy has tried the whole gamut of sweets and treats sold in Book-end, and is always on the hunt for more. She is a frequent customer at the Wonderland Tea Shoppe (as well as almost every bakery and cafe near Ever After High's campus — she checks Blondie’s blog often). While she does try to make these treats (she always pulls the treats out too soon and ends up with under baked cookies or half frozen popsicles she still eats them though), she can also be seen trying to lift some from the baking club every so often. School Clubs Addy is also part of the Royal Student Council, and enjoys the creative process of planning an event. However, she can be fickle and tends to blow off the responsibility of executing the event. Oftentimes, the onus falls on her cousin, Ting An, to carry out her duties or to force her into the water to regain her seriousness. Appearance Addy is a pretty short girl around the same height as the Wonderlandians. She is quite also tanned and somewhat muscular due to her regular swimming activities. Biceps for life. Freckles everywhere. When dry, Addy’s hair is blonde, but when she is in the water, it darkens to a reddish brown colour. Though she likes the aesthetic of braids, she doesn’t bother to do them because she can’t be bothered to be still for a long enough time to braid her own hair. She is ''fond of Ting doing her hair for her though like the spoilt kid she is. Fairy tale – The Light Princess How the Story Goes A king and queen had a daughter after many years, and the king forgot to invite his sister, Princess Makemnoit to the christening. Unfortunately, Princess Makemnoit is a spiteful and clever woman, and after arriving without an invitation, causes the princess to have no gravity. ''“Light of spirit, by my charms, Light of body, every part, Never weary human arms— Only crush thy parents’ heart!” As the princess grows up, she never cries and is unable to see the seriousness of situations. The court philosophers are unable to propose any solution which the king and queen could morally and ethically adopt. Soon, it was learned that the princess regains her gravity in water, which led to the proposal that the curse would be broken if the princess cried. In the meantime, a prince came across the princess swimming and thinking that she in drowning, tried to rescue her. The princess scolded him for doing so, and the prince falls in love with her. The prince and princess go swimming constantly. When Princess Makemnoit learns that the princess loves the lake, she sets to drain it, as well as all water in nature. As the lake drains, the princess becomes sickly and despondent. It is later discovered that in order to stop the lake from drying up, a living man has to block the hole the water is escaping from. The prince volunteers on the condition that the princess accompanies him while the lake fills up. While initially unfeeling, the princess eventually desperately saved the prince after he almost drowns. She brings him to her old nurse, who is a wise woman. When the prince finally awakens the next day, the princess falls to the floor and cries. The curse was broken and it rained, filling the kingdom once more with water. Princess Makemnoit died when lake water flooded the cave she lived in. How does Addy come into it? Addy was the first born of the king and queen after many years of attempts, and likewise was cursed to lose her gravity. Unfortunately, the queen did not have any siblings and Addy’s aunt had passed away years before she was born, so her parents had to consult Headmaster Grimm and the philosophers for her curse. Addy’s views on her story Addy is a royal, as she wants to become more grounded and anticipates the character growth she gets at the end of the story. She thinks gravity is like a magical shortcut, a way to instantly make her "Grown Up tm" and mature. Obviously, this is not the case, as she'll find out when her curse is broken and she tries to adapt to life with gravity. While she is not looking forward to some parts of the story (namely the loss of her lake and the possible harm of her cousin), she is still willing to go through the story to gain her gravity as she feels like she's perpetually lacking. She assumes that her cousin will survive the lake flooding. What Addy doesn’t know is that the events do no have to play out exactly as her story suggests for her to gain gravity. The requirement to break the curse is for her to cry, of which there are myriad devastating methods for that to occur. Parallels I don’t think I’ve ever explained this explicitly, but the Light Princess’ curse is to remove her gravity. The effect is twofold: #literally removes her gravity, which doesn’t allow her to fall to the ground or have mass, #removes her gravity in a metaphorical way, so Addy is never serious and is unable to understand that actions have consequences. This means that she literally doesn’t know what negative emotions feel like, which also cheapens the perpetual joy she feels So many puns *Her motifs are: butterflies, feathers, flight, etc. All things that relate to the idea of flying/ no gravity/ floating. *I also like alluding to the double meaning of light: so light of the party, the idea of up/down, etc Name parallels: Addy Light = A delight, which Addy is, to people around her. Line can also be read as Lynn, which means “lake”, a nod to her story Trivia *Addy’s MBTI type is ESFP *She really likes puns *While she usually hates being surrounded or feeling confined, she makes an exception for sleep. She uses multiple blankets (some are weighted). She feels safe since the blankets prevent the wind from carrying her away in her sleep. *Addy isn't scared of heights — floating off constantly has acclimated her to it. However, she does feel nervous (which is abnormal for her) when she doesn't have her ribbons or chains and is alone, because she might float away forever and that's pretty terrifying. *Addy has a pinterest board if you're curious! there's quite a few food pictures (specifically desserts) *'Did you know Addy has a Zepeto? Here's her code: '[https://zepeto.me/qr?zepeto://HOME/PROFILE/CARD?33VMV4 33VMV4] *Here's a fantastic take on how some people view Addy (written by the amazing nyx!!) *Here's an attempt of the despellopment challenge :') I'll finish writing it one day * addy has Daisy Dream Sunshine vibes! I imagine that she's this waft of happiness and sunshine that's slightly too sweet and makes you suspicious, because there's no way a normal kid would be this optimistic and happy rightfully so, because she's cursed to be happy * if she were an actual backgrounder on EAH, and had a wiki article written about her, this would be how it's written. I really like meta stuff can you tell. Also like, imagine Addy in a webisode, just casually floating from a ribbon? OR LIKE HER HELPING IN A SCENE LIKE THIS!!! Specific things she likes: *The smell of the air after raining. Addy grew up in a particularly arid country, and really likes the smell of clean + humid air. *Addy listens to nightcore versions of songs 90% of the time, and musicals the other 10%. This really frustrates Ting, especially when she introduces a Snapdragon song and Addy loves the nightcore version instead and exclusively plays it in their dorm (credits to Hiddenfolk for this idea HAHA) *Addy really likes watching musicals. She especially loves the song "defying gravity" from Wicked, and can be found singing it in public — she's not particularly good at singing though. Specific things she dislikes: * As a rule of thumb, Addy doesn’t dislike anything. Any negative experiences are seen as “fun!” and she likes experiencing the novelty. Of course, she has preferences, which is why some things are “less fun than others”. * The feeling of either being too free or being trapped. * Addy really isn’t cool with politics (in the friendship sense, as well as the governmental sense). She doesn't get it, and while she's used to being confused with concepts and ideas, she particularly dislikes talking about politics because everyone gets so weird about it, even Ting (though tbf, Ting gets weird about many things) Quotes Category:Taleart Category:Tale's kids Category:Characters Category:The Light Princess Category:Royals Category:Females Category:Asexual